Never Gonna Happen
by Ashley.has.Arrived
Summary: Love in Cyberspace can be expected. Love in Gabriella's life cannot. Troy's a jock,she's a cheergirl.Perfect match? WRONG. But on Cyberspace yes. Looks like someone's gonna fall for their enemy unknowingly! Crapppy Summary but R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters. I do own the plot and the story-line(IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! MUHUHAAHA!!)**

**This story isn't all that but please review!! This story sucked but I just needed to upload _something!_**

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A perky young brunette made her way from the large kitchen after finishing...well err...burning dinner, which was hidden in the large medium sized pot.

Chicken to be precise...it took _a lot_ to make it look a golden colour like it was cooked professionally! With a little help from those..uhhhh...food colouring thingamajig,_and anybody _could have easily burnt water right?

Opening the white door leading to her abnormally sized bedroom(which was way too big for a 17 yr old! It was like she owned an apartment without having to pay rent). She went in and plopped on her computer chair and went straight to hotmail where she signed on as **CheergurlGabz101...**

Quickly grasping the baby blue coloured srunchie on her left hand, she tied her natural brunette curls into a messy ponytail and looked to see who was signed on...

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

**this seemed more like a prolouge but I really need reviews! U can tell me ideas to develop this story or something but review plz...i only had 2 in my last story!**

**xox**

**Ashley**


	2. IQ of a Drained Monkey

**Picking up from where I left off... TO BE HONEST I wasn't gonna continue but im starting to like this story!**

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella's P.O.V

Why does everybody online just _has _to be a no-body! Lets see what we have here...

**Sharpayizricherdanu-** total bitch and she is such suck-up! Drama geek! She just doesn't get the idea that just because she's rich she's not as popular as mua. Stupid fake blonde...fake boobs..slut hoe...one of Troy's little bitches.

**ChemprzTay-Tay –**_ definitely not! _She is such a loser. Chem president-who cares anyway? Total geek...the only reason im nice to her _sometimes_ is because she does my homework and I don't want everyone to know that I have the IQ of a drained monkey. Next.

**CheergurlKels-**_ finally! Some-one popular!_

**CheergurlGabz101- hey Kelsi wats up wit u? xXx**

**CheergurlKels- Uhh wat duya mean? X**

**CheergurlGabz101- Nofing jus' askin**

**CheergurlKels- Uhhhh...r u alrite babes? **

**CheergurlGabz101- Fuckrinoutloud! Can't u tk a joke? Lol. U tk evrithing eri0usly.**

**CheergurlKels- oh whatev. Soooooo... Troy's hot.**

**CheergurlGabz101- yeah...**_**real hot.**_

**CheergurlKels- cum on Gabz wat's rong wit u? U 2 r da most popular! U shld b **

**togetha!**

**CheergurlGabz101- yeah...soz but im not gunna marry a self-absorbent jerk,cant- **

**take-no-4-an-answer pig, Cocky ignorant beast!**

**CheergurlKels- Who said anything bout marriage?**

**CheergurlGabz101- Who thinks he's higher dan life!**

**CheergurlKels- U luuurrrvveee him!!**

**CheergurlGabz101-NOOOO wat mks u think dat?**

**CheergurlKels- U said marriage!**

Omg! I said marriage! Stupid Gabriella, Stupid Ughh! Think of something...come on...oh who am I fooling...i have the IQ of a drained monkey! Why am I blushing? WHY AM I BLUSHING?! grrhhh...stupid 6-pack.

**CheergurlGabz101- I wuz just sayin...if uhh..whatever! Cya at skool luv ya! xXx **

**CheergurlKels- Fine! B dat way! Luv ya 2. X**

_CheergurlKels as signed out._

_SexiiTroyBoy as signed in._

I am _not_ talking to him.I don't even know why I just can't remove him from my...small buddy list! I need to make new friends.

I signed out and and switched off my computer, letting a small sigh escape from my lips as I looked at my Tiffany's silver watch.

_8:45pm_

_Now_ What do I do? It's too early to go to bed and im too lazy to turn on my lappie back. My phone is in the living room-which is too far to reach. Laziness is taking over me! It's that fat bitch Miranda..Melissa...Mars Bar...Mart..oh! Martha that's it. Stupid smart geek. What a loser.

I need to lie down...i need a fag(my mom thought I quit but the lady always believe my guilty act!)cigarettes, cigarettes...downstairs..tooo far. Lazy ass.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

No-one's P.O.V

"HONEY! TIME FOR SCHOOL SUNSHINE!" A vaguely familiar voice rang through Gabriella's pierced ears and caused her to stir frustratingly.

"HONEY COME..GET UP!"

"SHUT-UP AND...leave me alone!" she shouted but her voice became muffled as she snuggled deeper into her pink silk pillows.

Footsteps were heard going upstairs and they eventually softened when it surfaced on the flat wooden area covered by light brown carpets.

"_Oh No...she's coming...and im in for it because she's __soooo__strict__"_ Gabriella thought as her slightly swollen lips formed into an infamous smirk but lightly frowned as she though about how sometimes...just sometimes...she wished her mom _was _strict.

She _sometimes _hated the fact that every wrong thing she did, she got in no trouble with her mom.

_When She crashed her mom's Porshe (__**is that how u spell it?)**__. Her mom simply said "it's ok Honey...i was gonna give it away anyway!"_

_When she had sex in her mom's room and her mom caught her. She simply said "I hope your using a condom Honey..."_

_TGTGTGTGTGTGT_

She smirked once more and tried to put all those thoughts at the back of her head as she remembered that she was lucky! Everyone at her school thought her mom was cool anyway...so that's a divide...i mean plus. IQ!

"Honey pie...you need to ge..." she started as she reached Gabriella's door and opened it seeing that she was laying down, her eyes were closed but she could tell that her daughter was in deep thought.

" get ready.." she finished and watched as her daughter eyes shot opened and all she could see was the door in her face and hearing the door slam. She sighed and went to her own room. She wasn't gonna tell her now...not now.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Coming downstairs...decked out in her cheer uniform,showing anyone who didn't know, that she was a East High cheergirl in Red and White.

Her skirt was short and pleated but it stopped about inches away from mid-thigh. Her sleeve-less blouse gave a little peek show to her flat tanned stomach and her pierced belly-button. She was almost like sex on a stick but she wasn't a slut and everyone knew that.

Gripping an apple from the fruit basket she paused as she looked up and saw the breakfast table decked out with Scrambled Eggs, Bacons and Baked Beans on 2 square plates while for drinks she saw hot chocolate in her favourite tea-cup and orange juiced who seemed to with the peeled oranges in the centre of the table.

"Yo..You like it?" the nervous voice belonged to her mother waiting anxiously for an answer as she stood behind the table still dressed in her night gown.

"Oh so _now you decide_ to be a mother..." Her words stung her mother's heart and it hurt as her words were filled with venom.

"Fuck you..." She mumbled coldly as she slung her red and white back over her shoulder and slammed the door leaving a sad mother behind.

As Gabriella headed outside she started digging her purse to find her keys to her blue Audi S4 but stopped as she heard a honking horn.

Looking over she saw Kelsi in her black Porshe beckoning her to come. She grinned showing her straight white teeth as she saw her Best Friend wearing the same outfit. Stepping into the car she greeted her friend with a kiss and sunk in the passenger seat not bothering to put her seatbelt on.

"Hey Kels! My mom was like totally trying to..be a mother again!"

"Give her chance Gabz! After all she _is _your mother" her friend replied as she started the car_._

As she was doing this, Gabriella's mother came out to the front porch and started wavin_g _atGabriella to say good-bye.

"See..your mom's waving good-bye! She's really trying..." Kelsi pointed out as she put the stick in gear.

"Whatever...fuck her...let's get the fuck outta here.." she said too busy with her phone to notice.

"Sure.." Kels replied as they drove off to their territory...East High.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

**Reviews are like oxygen ppl! Speak what u think..or rather write. lol. Chapter 2 is coming up sooooonnn.**

**xox**

**Ashley**


End file.
